


Scary Movies and James Diamond = Torture

by siskybusiness



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siskybusiness/pseuds/siskybusiness
Summary: Logan Mitchell is already the most anxious person of all time, maybe. Why would he want to see a scary movie? He HATES them. James just kind of wants to use that to his advantage.





	Scary Movies and James Diamond = Torture

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a LONG TIME and im currently fixated on big time rush. i miss my boys. anyways, here's a some fluff. enjoy!

"C'mon!" James frowned, practically on his knees hanging onto Logan at this point.  
  
Logan shook his head. "I have to catch up on homework."  
  
James was pouting now. "Dude! I wanna see this new movie! Carlos is with the Jennifers, and Kendall is on a date with Jo."  
  
The shorter brunette sighed. "Why can't you just find a date?" he asked, furrowing his brows.  
  
James raised one of his own eyebrows. He didn't really consider that possibility- but it wasn't important.  
  
"Because you're my best friend! And _you_ need to get out of the house for once! Seriously, _who does homework on a Saturday night?_ "  
  
"Studying can be fun! And it's good for the brain! I don't even _like_ horror films!" Logan frowned, pulling James up onto his feet.  
  
The taller male frowned and crossed his arms. "Recent studies show that horror films are good for the human body. Adrenaline rushes help your immune system!" James smirked.  
  
Logan's eyes widened as the brunette cited that information. James is one of the biggest idiots he knows... _why and how did he cite that?_  
  
"Yes, I did my research. It's the only way I can get you to listen to me." James said as if he read the older one's mind.  
  
Logan felt a small smile creep up on his face. The thought of James doing _actual scientific research_ for _him?_ His heart was beaming.  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll go to the movies with you."  
  
A huge smile was plastered across James's face.  
  
_God, you are so lucky you're cute._  
  
"Great! Go get ready, the next showing is in an hour. I promise I'll buy you snacks and stuff."  
  
"You better!" Logan chuckled, rolling his eyes, before heading towards his bedroom.  
  
Around ten minutes later, Logan came out of the room in a very casual outfit, which consisted of a white button up, jeans, some sneakers, and a black zip-up jacket.  
  
He honestly had no idea why he was even nervous- he never felt like this when he went on dates with Camille. _For Christ's sake, this is James! Your best friend! Not your date!_  
  
Logan looked down at the floor, sighing, before looking up to see James walking out of the bathroom, a mirror in his hand as he combed his hair thoroughly. The taller male looked up, seeing Logan in front of him. "Wow, looking sharp, dude!"  
  
Logan's heart was practically pounding, and heat went all throughout his body. _Am I blushing? Oh my god, I'm blushing._ Hearing James complimenting his appearance probably meant the world. "Thanks," was all Logan could muster as James put away his infamous lucky comb and handheld mirror.  
  
James grinned, and cheesily took the shorter male's arm, before opening the door. "Shall we?"  
  
Logan smiled. "We shall."  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
The ride to the movie theater was fairly short. Mama Knight and Katie were out of town for the weekend, meaning that the car was gone, so James just called a taxi for him and Logan.  
  
Unfortunately, the line to get into the movie was outrageously long. James didn't buy the tickets ahead of time, mostly because he wasn't even sure if he would be capable to convince Logan to go with him.  
  
But he did it!  
  
"So uh," Logan began, as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his jacket. "What is this... movie about?"  
  
"It's just a regular horror flick. You know, a bunch of teens out in the middle of the woods with a wild slasher on the loose." James smirked.  
  
Logan swallowed. "Oh... sounds... fun," he muttered.  
  
James kept the smirk on his face, observing the shorter male. "Are you scared?"  
  
The brunette looked up and frowned. "You know I don't like scary movies, James!" "Aw, you'll be fine. I promise." James said, taking Logan's hand into his.  
  
Logan's heart was suddenly POUNDING. _This isn't fun, this isn't fun._  
  
The line then moved up, and James stood in front of the shorter male, buying the tickets to the movie, keeping their hands interlocked.  
  
Moments later, they finally made it inside of the building and James could notice Logan eyeing the concession stands.  
  
"Let's get some snacks," James announced, dragging the other into one of the lines.  
  
"I just want some popcorn... and a blue icee," Logan quietly said, as they moved up into the line. God, a blue icee sounds SO good right now.  
  
The taller male nodded, before telling the cashier that they wanted a large popcorn and one large icee. "I ordered one large icee for the both of us. I wouldn't want your _bladder problems_ to be an issue during the movie." James whispered to Logan, his lips brushing his ear.  
  
Chills went down Logan's back. Not only was it from the embarrassment of his " _bladder problems,_ " but also because of how husky James's voice was.  
  
"H-hey!" Logan called out, playfully shoving James away as he busted out into laughter. "You know I'm teasing you, _Logie._ "  
  
Logan HATED that nickname, and James definitely knew that. _Why is he doing this?_  
  
Luckily, the cashier came back and gave the duo their large icee and large popcorn after James paid for it.  
  
As they walked, James let go of Logan's hand, which was probably very clammy at this point, but the younger one didn't say anything about it. He stood at one of the tables, pouring butter on the popcorn as he licked his lips.  
  
Logan's knees went weak, watching the male's tongue. Why did he feel like this? _Oh my god. I'm attracted to James. Kill me. Kill me now._  
  
James looked up at the boy and smirked. "You okay?"  
  
_You god damn tease._  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Logan cleared his throat. "Just, um... nervous about this movie," he lied, looking down at the floor.  
  
James chuckled. "You'll be fiiiinnnee. I'm right here, Logan." James said, holding the popcorn in one hand, and taking Logan's hand in the other.  
  
Logan swallowed harshly as they began to walk into one of the theaters.  
  
The lights were already dimmed and the trailers were beginning to play.  
  
James led Logan up to the very back of the theater and managed to find a couple of seats in the center of the row.  
  
Logan slid into his seat next to James and held onto the large icee, putting two straws into it. James shot a glance at Logan before reaching over and putting up the armrest. He then leaned over to take a sip of the beverage.  
  
As he sucked from the straw, he managed to hold eye contact with the older boy. A few seconds later, his lips parted away from the straw, and formed into a smirk, as he leaned back into his own seat.  
  
Logan felt the color drain from his face. _WHYWHYWHY?! WHY DID HE DO THAT?!_  
  
"That icee is really good," James whispered.  
  
All Logan could do was nod. He didn't say another word, before taking a sip of the icee himself. Blue icees could never disappoint Logan.  
  
He kept his eyes on the trailer for the rest of the time, occasionally reaching over to James's lap to grab some popcorn.  
  
Finally, the movie started, and the lights in the theater went completely out. Logan began to feel uneasy as the dramatic instrumentals began.  
  
Then, there was a jump scare. It wasn't even a good jump scare either, it was just a randomly placed scream. But, it was enough to get Logan. He flinched, digging his nails into the plastic cup on his lap. James definitely noticed this and nonchalantly reached his arm over to wrap around Logan's shoulders.  
  
And, _damn,_ that was a good move. As soon as Logan felt the warmth of James's arm, he immediately felt at ease.  
  
The brunette scooted in closer to the taller male, who didn't seem to mind at all. Logan reached for some more popcorn and tried to focus on the moment, which was kind of boring at first.  
  
It was basically just setting up the plot, a couple of teenagers going into a forest for Spring Break. Y'know, the usual horror movie plot.  
  
However, Logan wasn't even focusing on the plot anymore as James's hand stroked the side of his neck. He had chills again, thinking about James's fingers.  
  
He started to nervously fidget with his fingers and James used his arm to pull him closer into his embrace. "It's okay," James whispered.

  
And- _oh fuck, James thinks I'm focused on the movie._

His mind is completely somewhere else and wanders even further as James's hand seems to find itself entangled in Logan's hair.  
  
Logan doesn't even notice that the movie has started with the rising action, showing that the killer is on the loose. His heart is pounding in his chest for all of the wrong reasons, and he had to deal with this for AT LEAST another hour, or so.

The brunette mindlessly reached over to the tub in James's lap to grab more popcorn. He didn't even really like popcorn, and oh god, his appetite was slowly going down the drain the closer he moved into James's chest. 

This abundance of affection and touching was slowly driving Logan crazy. James didn't seem to notice at all since he was focused on the movie.

As the movie went on, Logan seemed to pay some attention to it, flinching every once in a while at the brutal death scenes. Of course, James soothed him by stroking his hair and whispering little words of reassurance.

Soon enough, the movie was finally over. The credits began to roll and the lights in the theater were turned on. Logan was suddenly out of James's lap, and the taller one started picking up their trash.

Logan felt a tinge of disappointment rise once he lost James's touch.

"See? The movie wasn't _that_ scary," James spoke up, as he led the way out of the theater.

Logan chuckled. "Well, I guess you're right."

If he had paid more attention, he probably would have been scared _out of his mind._

"At least you didn't pee your pants."

The shorter male rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "No, I didn't. Anything is better than peeing my pants out of fear."

James smirked as they walked out of the building to the darkness outside.

"Oh no," James whispered. "...the murderer is gonna get us!"

"Shut up!" Logan hissed, playfully punching James.

The taller male let out a few giggles, holding onto Logan's shoulders. "Dude, if we were in a horror movie, you'd totally die first."

Logan gasped. A tiny part of him was actually offended, but James was right. "No, I wouldn't! You would die first because you'd be too focused on your mirror!"

"Well, if I'm about to die, I have to look good, right?!" he widely smiled. Logan rolled his eyes.

_You always look good._

"And besides, I can't die first. I'm the smart one, I'd probably find a way out of the situation." Logan said.

James raised an eyebrow, "No you wouldn't. You panic under pressure!"

"You do too!" Logan exclaimed, feeling his face heat up.

 "Well, yeah. But if we're being honest- Carlos would be the first to die, actually." he thought.

Logan chuckled. "You know what? That's fair. He'd probably run into the killer head on without even knowing he's a killer."

James nodded. "Oh, absolutely. And Kendall would survive it no doubt. I just can't imagine him letting a killer get to him. Either way, you and I are both toast."

"I wouldn't mind dying with you. It'd be the ultimate way out."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Logan immediately regretted it.

_WHY DID I SAY THAT._

Before Logan could retract his statement, James looked down at him with a smirk. "Well, I wouldn't mind dying with you either," he winked.

Yep, Logan was totally blushing now.

The two boys continued to talk about horror situations until the cab drove up to take them back to the Palmwoods.

 

~

 

About half an hour later, the boys arrived back to apartment 2J, only to be greeted by the sight of Kendall and Carlos loudly arguing over an intense game of foosball.

The blonde looked up from the game after a few seconds and noticed the other two boys. "Oh, hey guys!"

And now Carlitos was looking up. "Hi, guys! Where were you?!" he frowned.

Carlos tended to get jealous when Logan and James hung out without them, but to be fair, Carlos was hanging with the Jennifers all day.

"We went to see that new scary movie," James announced, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You guys saw it! I wanted to see it too! Was it good?" Carlos asked.

Logan shrugged. "It was fine."

"Logan was scared of it, but he didn't even scream! That has to be a new record!" James said, giving a teasing smile towards the brunette who now wanted to run away and hide.

Kendall chuckled, following behind James and getting a bottle of water himself. "I guess the movie wasn't that scary then."

Logan desperately wanted to change the topic, mainly because he didn't feel like answering any more questions about the movie. It's not like he even remembers what happened. All he can remember is... James's hands.

"So, how was it hanging out with the Jennifers?" James asked Carlos as if he could read Logan's mind.

Carlos shrugged. "Meh, it was fine. They're very bossy." 

The other three boys just snickered. "That's what you can expect when you hang out with the Jennifers, Carlitos," Kendall said, patting the brunette on the back.

Logan just shook his head. "I think I'm just gonna go sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow," he announced.

"Aw! You don't wanna play some foosball with us?" Carlos asked.

Logan chuckled, shaking his head again. "Nah, I'm super tired. I'll play some foosball with you guys tomorrow. Goodnight, guys." "Goodnight!" the other three called, as Logan stepped into his and James's bedroom.

He changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas and quickly jumped into his bed, pulling the covers over himself. He silently recalled the day and sighed, staring at the ceiling, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

A few hours later, Logan jolted up in his bed in a cold sweat.

Of course, he had a nightmare.

His heart was beating insanely fast, as he looked around the room.

No sight of James.

He felt his heart drop.

Logan looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and read the time. 

2:09 AM.

His hands began to shake as he pushed himself out of bed and crept to the door, slowly opening it.

There, Logan saw James sitting on the couch watching TV before he quickly looked up and noticed him.

"Hey." 

"H-hi..." Logan stuttered.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

Logan stood there for a moment and shook his head in shame. "..No."

_This is so embarrassing._

James reached over for the remote and muted the TV and cleared the space on the couch next to him. "Come here."

Logan nodded and walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to James. The taller male pulled Logan into his arms and leaned into the couch. Logan immediately felt safer and took a deep shaky breath.

"Talk to me." James softly whispered, stroking the boy's hair.

"I-I... I had a nightmare." Logan sighed, clutching onto James's shirt.

James continued to stroke his hair, as Logan tried his best to not start crying. He felt like a giant baby.

"It-It felt so weird. It was just like that movie. He-he was after us, James." the boy said, breaking into a sob. "I-I thought I was going t-to lose you."

"Hey, hey, hey," James whispered, pulling the smaller male onto his lap. "I'm right here. Everything is okay. I promise you're not going to lose me. Breathe, Logan."

Logan squeezed his eyes shut and took a few more deep breaths. 

James felt a wave of guilt wash over him, as he continued holding onto the boy. "I'm sorry for making you watch that movie. I know how much you hate scary movies. I should have listened." he sighed.

Logan shook his head. "Don't be. I didn't even actually pay attention to the movie." Logan whispered.

James raised an eyebrow, as he continued to run his fingers through Logan's hair.

"What do you mean?" 

_Oh, great. Why did I say that? I'm an idiot._

"I-I... I was focused on you instead. I really liked... how close we were during the movie. God, that's weird, I'm sorry."

James stayed quiet for a few moments. "Do you like me, Logan?"

Logan felt himself stop breathing. 

_I ruined it. It's over._

"Logan, I didn't lie when I promised you weren't going to lose me."

Logan closed his eyes and hung onto James even tighter than before as if he would actually lose him at that exact moment.

"I-I... yes," he admitted.

There was a moment of silence. 

"God, you are so cute." 

_WHAT?_

"W-what?" Logan stuttered, looking up to the hazel-eyed boy above him.

James pressed a kiss onto Logan's cheek.

"We can talk about it tomorrow. Stop freaking out," James said. 

Logan's eyes widened. He had no idea what to say.

He hid his face into the crook of James's neck and sighed.

"Get some sleep," James whispered, throwing a blanket over himself, and Logan.

"I promise I'm not leaving you."

"Okay..." Logan whispered, staying in James's arms.

 

_And James kept that promise._


End file.
